Positive Ion and a Negative Ion Attracts
by happykris241
Summary: Gabriella Montez is a rich girl who has moved to a new city, Albuquerque. Her father never paid attention to her. To make her father proud, she studies hard  to be on top of the class. But because of the smart Troy Bolton her dream never came true.
1. First Day of Class

It was the first day of the school year in East High. The school was sunlit. There was a pretty girl named Gabriella Montez was standing outside tha gate of East HIgh while staring at the school building.

Ga_briella's POV_

_ "The school looks really big. So let me introduce myself. I am Gabriella Montez. I was from New York back then. I live with my dad. My mom had passed away when I was four. I missed her a lot. Dad said that she had a heart attack and that had caused mom's death. Dad owns a sanitary napkin company. His company was Montez Sanitary Napkin Company. I wonder why dad thoght of a sanitary napkin business even though he is a guy. Dad is really strict in disciplining me. He always say that I should be smart and well-discipline since I am the only heiresss of his company. Our company is not just like any other company was ranked top 5 in the Most Successful Company in the United States of America as of 2010. I sometimes feel that Dad does not have time for me. He always go to business trips. He expects a lot from me. He always tell me to study hard so I could be the valedictorian of my batch. That is the only way for him to be proud of in my old school in New York, I was never the first honor. I am always the second. That is because of Troy Bolton. Troy is always the first honor of my class even if he doesn't study that much. I have always wanted to beat him in terms of grades but I was never successful. Maybe here in East High, I will be the first honor. Wahahahaaha..."_

Gabriella entered the school gate and went to her classroom. Everyone seems to be friendly. A girl named Taylor came to Gabriella and said," Hey, I never saw you here before. You must be new."

"Yes, I am. I was from New York High before. Will you show me around"

"Sure"

Gabriella looked around the room. She could not believe her eyes when she saw Troy Bolton.

_Gabriella's POV_

_ "I can't believe that Troy moved here too. That arrogant basketball captain from my old school. He is an easy go lucky person. Oh my, my dream of becoming first honor in class is gone"_

_ A teacher entered the classroom ang said in a happy voice," Good morning everyone, Today you have 2 new classmates. They are both from New York High. Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. I hope that you would be nice to them. All of you would get along."_


	2. Ms Darbus' Announcement

Few weeks had passed, Gabriella always gets fustriated because Troy Bolton gets higher scores than her no matter how hard she reviews. She even review weighty tomes to beat Troy but her attempts would always of his great skills in basketball, he became the new basketball captain of East High. He became really popular in school. Girls in East High go crazy for Troy Bolton. That's why whenever Troy would passed in the hallway, girls even gays would shout his name,"TROY"! Girls and gays would do anything just to see Troy's disarming smile.

Oneday, Ms. Darbus had announcement. She said excitedly," Class, the Department of Education held a contest here in Albuquerque. It would be a Math contest. Evey school here in Albuquerque would participate in this contest. This isn't just any other contest. The winners of this contest would have a free scholarship in Albuquerque University and a 20000 dollars. But the most important award would be to give honor for our schoo. I had chosen two of your brainy classmates to join this exciting contest. May I call on Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. Both of you would be representing our school in this contest. You two should review together so you can share ideas with each other. I expect both of you to win so I hope you won't bring disappoint me.

_Troy's POV_

_ " I cannot believe that I am stuck with Miss Chubby Legs. I really dont like her since we were in New York High. I know what that studious girl has been thinking ever since. She wants to get my place as the first honor of this class but I wont allow her. I know that she is really desperate in getting my title that she spends all night reading weighy tomes. How do I know these. Well, its obvious, look at her eyes, its full of eyebags. Its like she hasn't slept for a decade._

_ Oh, before anything else I'd like to introduce myself. I am Troy Bolton.I am actually a poor guy. My mom works as a chamber maid in the Montez's hotel. Our huge house is the only__nheritance of my mom from our ancestors so no matter how needy we are for money. We never sell our house. Oh,I never told anyone from school that I am a penniless punk because they might not respect me anymore. In this world, when you do not have money, no one would respect you. Being poor is my only I was five Dad left Mom and me for another woman.I felt sad at first but I got used to it. Iam a scholar of East High thats why I study for free. "_

_Gabriella's POV_

_ Of so many people, why Troy Bolton? He annoys me. This arrogant basketball player, I don't know how to deal with him. I just feel really disappointed. How can he get higher grades than me I shall soon find out. Wa haha..._


	3. The Reviews

So very after classes, Troy ang Gabriella meet in the library to review together. Since Troy is smarter than Gabriella, he is the one aching her. Troy even gives assignments to her. Everytime Troy gives the assignments to Gabriella, he would text her a lot of times to remind her about her assignment thats why Gabriella gets pissed off with him.

_Gabriella's POV_

_" I hate it when Troy texts me to remind me to do my assignment. I am a respopnsible girl too, doesn't he know? Doesn't he trust me to get things done?"_

Sometimes, Troy has baasketball practice so he came late to his review with Gabriella. Gabriella waited so long for Troy to come. Gabriella wanted to take revange on him so often she would come late on purpose so Troy can experience what its like when she's waiting for him.\

Everytime Troy teaches GABRIELLA Chemistry he would always remind her that "The same charge of ion repel while a positive and a negative ion attract. Gabriella cant understand why Troy would always repeat that.


	4. The Incident With the West High Guys

One time, the librarian got terminally ill thats why she was absent. The library was closed. Troy and Gabbriella decided to review at a restaurant near West High. WestHigh is East High's ultimate opponent. While the both of them waas walking, five strange looking guys blocked their way. The guy in the middle said,"Hi pretty girl, Let me introduce myself Iam Vince Evans, the mayor's only son. Obviosly, Iam wealthy. Iam popular in West HIgh too cuz I am the basketball captain in my school.I get eveything that I want and taht includes girls. Hey you sexy chick, yoou wanna be my gf? I will buy anything you want." Vince Efron said in a nasty way.

" No way, You think you are the only one whose wealthy?, think again. Who wnats to be your gf, you are a mean man" Gariella yelled.

"I get anything I want." Vince repeated.

" Sorry but that everything doesn't include me."

Troy and Gabriella ran and those five guys chased ran as swiftly as they could until there is no more way out . The only way they could go is the river. They have no choice but to jump in the river. Little did Gabriella know, Troy cant swim. Gabriella saved Troy the brought him to the nearest land. The thought that the only way to save Troy is to do CPR on him so thats what she did. After their lips touched, Troy woke up. The two realized not to go near West HIgh anymore coz its not safe. The two decided to review in Troy's house.

While Gabriella and TRoy were reviewing, Gabriella cant help noticing Troy's blue eyes.

Gabriella's POV

"_ I never notice Troy's blue eyes before. Oh, I have always Troy is just an arrogant basketball captain but he is so much more than that. He is a gentleman too. When, the 5 guys from West HIgh blocked us, he did not leave mr. He even got drown because of me. He isn't as bad as I thought."_

_TRoy's POV_

_" Gabriella loooks pretty today. I never notice the cue dimple on Gabriella's right cheek. She is so cute. I cant forget the feeling of her lips against mine when she is doing CPR on me. Wait a sec, Maybe, I am attracted to her."_

_Troy and Gabriella would study at Troy's bedroom cuz Troy's computer is in his room. They sometimes used the internet _when they are reviewing. On the last day of their review, they really studied hard til they reached night time. Gabriella was really tired so she fell asleep at Troy's bedroom. Troy secretly kissed her while she was unconscious bit Troy's mom saw what he is doing. "You like her, dont you?" Troy's mom asked.

"Yes Mom, I really like her but what if she finds out that I am a penniless punk. She will definately not like a poor guy like me." Troy said sadly.

Gabriella woke up after a few minutes and asked her chauffeur to drive her home.


	5. THe Competition

Today is the big competition. Some great politicians were chosen to ba the judge of the contest. There are a lot of students from different schools cheering for their candidates. Troy, Gabriella and a lot of other contestants were in the backstage, waiting for the contest to begin.

_Gabriella's POVw_

_" I feel really scared. There are a lot of powerful people here in the contest. There are a lot of bright contestants here too but I'll do everything to win this contest. Its the only way for dad to be proud of me. When I get this trophy, dad will definitely be jocund...but I cann really f eel the butterflies in my stomach."_

_Troy's POV_

_" I must win this contest. The cash prize that will be given to the winners is really big. Oh, Gabriella looks not so good. I wonder what she's thinking of."_

Troy leaned closer to Gabriella and said,"You seem motionless. you look like a dead person."

" I feel really scared. What if I get tripped when I am entering the stage or what if I forget everything you've taught me because of stage fright?" Gabriella said

" I believe that everything is gonna be ok. Your imagination is just getting vivid must be recreation to stress.

" Is it really possible for us to win this contest. I mean, there are 70 schools battling in this contest. Can we really make it?"

"I know that we can do it. We just need to work together because two heads arre better than one."

Upon hearing Troy's inspiring words Gabriella felt relieved. She doesn't feel scared anymore. Then, the secretary of the Department of Education went up on satge and announced to mechanics of the competition,"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for being here today. Each school has two students to represent their school. Each pair should answer the questions correctly. The questions would be ask by our judges. Each pair has a buzzer in front of them. When the pair knowsthe answer to a question, they must press the buzzer and answer the questions orally. The pair with the most correct answers win this conttest. The pair shall bring home 20,000 dollars and a big trophy. Let the competition begin."

Troy and Gabriella had answered most of the questions that has been asked by the judges so at the end they were announced as the winner of the competition. They were really jocund cuz they won the most important price, to bring honor to East High.

Gabriella's POV

I cant believe that we won the contest. It feels like that Ia m in heaven. Troy is really intelligent. He answered moore duetions than I did. Thanks to his inspiring words before the contetst started, I didnt feel scared when I was on stage. Thanks to Troy, Dad will absolutely proud of me.

Troy's POV

" YEPEY! We won. Gabriella did good in the contest. Thanks to Gabriella, I won the huge amount of money.

Right after Gabriella and TRoy won the contest, things went to normal as it did before-Troy and Gabriella did not talk to each other again. They woould just stare at each other.

Gabriella's POV

"I cant believe that Troy is not talking to me. I really wanna talk to him and listen to his words of knowledge but he must make the first move, he must talk to me first."


	6. The Prom

2 weeks before the summer vactaion, Troy's mom became really sick so Mrs. Bolton was rushed in the hospital. Troy doesnt have enogh money to pay his Mom's hospital bills. Troy was really problematic. So instead of going to school, he worked extra hard. He has three jobs now. In the morning he works as a waiter in McDonald's. In the aternoon, he works as a janitor in a mall and at night, he works as a messenger of a small company. He was always absent in school.

Since Troy was absent he got a zero in all of the activities that hew missed in school. But since Troy's grades were really high before he was absent, he managed to be the salutatorian of their batch. On the other hand, Gabriella had catched up with Troy's grades so she became the validictorian.

_Gabriella's POV_

_" I am now the validictorian but I dont feel really happy about it. I dont know why. Why was TRoy bolton absent these days? Maybe something bad has happened to him."_

Gabriella felt worried about Troy, she missed him thats how she had discovred that she has fallen for Troy.

Until...

Troy showed up in the prom. He borrowed the tuxedo from his friend. Gabriella wore a pink satin gown. Gabriella was shocked to see Troy. She didn't expect to see him in prom because of his too many absences.

Troy's POV

"OOhhh, I really am glad to see Gabriella again. I missed her. I came here in the prom to tell her how I feel towards her. She looks stunning in that cute exquisite gown."

Troy approach Gabriella and aked her to dance. They danced together all night. TRoy suddenly said," Gabriella, I really like you. I like the way you smile. I like your cute dimples. I like the way you sleep in my bed. I like it when you recite French poems in class. I like the way you study , You were not my type of girl but I really like you.

" I really like you too. I never thought of falling for you but I did."

"I guess a positive ion and the negative ion would really attract.", Troy said.

"I guess it did but I am the positive ion. You are the negtive ion."

" No, I am the positive ion."

" Oh, I 'll be leaving Albuquerque tomorrow. I will go to Europe to study tomorrow" Gabriella said sadly.

"Then, I will wait for you to come. If fate made us meet each other then I belive that fate would bring us together again." Troy said.

"Huh? I dont get it"

" OK, After 4 years let us meet in the Main Garden of Albuquerque. Whoever comes first would be the positive ion. He/she should carve a positive ion in biggest wall of the garden. The last one to come would be the negative ion. Lets meet on September 23, 2015.

"Deal!"

The following day, Gabriella went to Europe.


	7. Troy's Misfortune

Mrs. Bolton got sick again but this time she needs a kidney transplant. Troy is not a suitable donor for his mom. Troy had asked help from his friends but no one helped him. Troy announced in a radio station that his mom needs a trasplant luckily a rich business man, named Vance Jayson pitied him. Mr. Jayson's kidney is suitable for Mrs. Bolton's transplant. Mr. Jayson together with his wife visited Troy's mom. Upon seeing Troy, Mrs. Jayson shouted," You are my son. Yes you are."

"I am sorry. Our only son died in a car accident last week. My wife still cant accept our son's death. Oh, our son looks a bit like you." Mr. Jayson said.

But Mrs. Jayson kept bragging that Troy is her dead son. We never told our relatives about our son's death yet because my dead son is my grandma's favorite. She'll surely blame me when she finds out about my son's death. Finally, Mr. Jayson came up with a solution.

**" Ok, I 'll donate my kidney to you mom in one condition. I'll adapt you as my son, You'll be called Mark Jasper Jayson. Thats the name of my old son. You shall never tell anyone about your true identity. You'll not be called Troy Bolton ever again cuz you are Mark Jasper Jayson. Dont worry I'll teach you how my son does things."**

Troy has no choice but to agree. Mr. Jayson donated his kidney to Mrs. Bolton. Troy became Mark Jasper Jayson and went to Harvard University to study.


	8. Sweet Revenge

A year passed, Gabriella came back to Albuquerque as the heiress and vice president of her father's company. Of course, Mr. Montez is the CEO of the incredibly large 's assignment was to convince a large company to invest money to their business. She spent countless hours in preparing for a proposal to that 's company.

The following morning, Gabriella was 5 minutes late for the meeting so she rushed through the meeting room. Everyone was there. Her mouth dropped open as she saw Troy Bolton. While she was convincing Mrs. Jayson to sign a contract in their company, she cant help but to think of Troy who they say was Mr. Mark Jasper Jayson. How could that be? That was Troy's face but they are calling him with another name.

Finally, Mrs. Jayson agreed to sign the contract and the meeting was ajourned. Most of the businessmen and businesswomen left the room. Troy was almost leaving the room when Gabriella quickly stop him by holding at his hand. She remembered the feeling of touching Troy's hand years ago. It was the same feeling. She felt so sure that Troy Bolton and Mark Jasper Jayson was the same person.

She quickly hugged Troy Bolton. "Why didn't you come at our meeting place?", she asked curiously. " Troy hastily let go of her hand," Miss, I dont know you. Sorry but you've mistaken.", he replied while leaving.

"Troy's POV:

I cant admit who I really am. This is my promise to Mrs. Jayson. Im Mark Jasper Jayson, the son of Mrs. Jayson".

Gabriella didn't leave the room for another 20 mins. She kept crying in there.

"Ok Troy. You want to play games with me? Two can play this game. I am gonna make sure that you'll admit the truth to is gonna be sweeter than revenge.", Gabriella thought.

The following morning, Gabriella planned on her revenge. She talked to her Kevin, her long time friend to pretend to be her boyfriend to make Troy jealous.

Everytime Troy is in Mr. Bolton's company. Gabriella pretended to be so sweet with Kevin. Troy was really jealous.

Troy's POV

" I cant believe that she moved on right away. She has a new boyfriend already. Whenever I see them together, I feel really angry but I need to control my emotions.

Onetime, Gabriella saw Troy passing by so she quickly embraced Kevin. Troy cant control his emotions anymore. He grabbed Gabriella's hand and dragged her in the nearest corner.

" Gabriella, what is this. How come you are hugging a boy in public?", Troy said angrily.

" What is it to you? Why do you care. You said that you are not Troy and I was mistaken. I am single and Kevin is single. We are boyfriend-girlfriend now. Whats wrong with hugging you're boyfriend.", Gabriella replied teasingly.

Gabriella's POV

" Haha! My plan is working perfectly."

" OK, I am jealous because...because... I umm...um... Troy Bolton." Troy said.

" I know."

"What? You knew it all along?"

" Yup... "

"How come you agreed to be Kevin's gf?" Troy asked.

" I planned it so you'll admit the truth to me. My plan worked smoothly."

"You're pretty smart, thats one of the trait I like about you." Troy said.

Troy explained everything to Gabriella.

" My feelings towards you haven't change a bit. I still am head over heels for you, Gabi."

"Mee too, but that wont change the fact that you are still the negative ion." Gabriella teased.

" And you're still the positive ion so you attract me", Troy said.


End file.
